This invention relates to the packing of cylindrical articles. More particularly, the invention relates to a method of, and equipment for, packing cylindrical articles.
The cylindrical article of the type in question is a lightweight cylindrical article which can stand, unassisted, on an end. The cylindrical article is of a lightweight material such as a plastics material. The invention has particular application in the packing of lightweight plastics bottles.